


Hetaliaronpa

by pruitaprincess



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crossover, Gen, angst later on, prepare your ass for some sweet sweet murder, this is gonna be such a long story please pray for me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 12:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8750797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pruitaprincess/pseuds/pruitaprincess
Summary: 16 students with 'Ultimate' talents are invited to Hetalia Academy- an elite school admired by the covetous gazes of the public. But inside, things aren't what they seem when a mysterious looking Mochi is in control. - (Hetalia x Danganronpa) - (Also on Wattpad)





	1. Welcome to Hetalia Academy- PROLOGUE (Part 1)

This was intimidating. All too surreal. I was really standing in front of this school, prestigious as can be, filled with some of the most talented people in the world. It was... unreal.

I didn't want to seem like I'm ungrateful but, did I really deserve to be here? Was my talent just that good? Was I actually superior to others?

Putting that aside for now, I'm delaying the inevitable. My name is Lukas Bondevik, and on the authority of this place and the letter I acquired a while ago, I'm the Ultimate Magician. That's why I was permitted to be here. _Does magic even count as a skill? I don't know._

This school is the best in all of Europe. _Hetalia Academy_ , it's been called. It's been around for almost a hundred years, and has pretty much always been accepting epitome of exceptional throughout it's existence, attracting the covetous gazes of the public, who fantasise of being within the walls of the place. People who have remarkable talents are scouted to be in this school. So you can't just sign up to be here.

 _'Once you graduate from here, you'll be set for life.'_ Everyone says.

As soon as I took my first unsteady steps inside this place, I sensed a sharp stinging pain, that happened so quickly I couldn't even comprehend what caused it, where it was most heavily perceived or even make some kind of comment about it. My vision blackened and a painful ringing sound filled my ears post-haste. Everything became uncontrollably dark and warped, in a way, it symbolised the start of a twisted new life, and the abrupt end of the stable, comfortable old one. Before I could regain my senses, I fell to the ground.

\---

I found myself resting on a hard wooden desk, my body feeling as heavy as a ton of bricks, and that sharp, stinging sensation still lingering within me. As my eyes began to open, my surroundings became clear. I was in a classroom, alone.

Noticing bizarrely placed, large iron plates heavily bolted to the wall, a surveillance camera perched high up on the wall like a watchful eagle, I began to feel uneasy. Like someone was studying my every move, it made me feel as though I were powerless.

Trying my best to avoid making eye contact with the camera lens up above me, I pushed myself up out of the chair in which I had been resting on. It turns out that the whole getting knocked out thing really did a number on my energy levels, as even the mere task of getting off a chair tired me out.

I appeared to be inside Hetalia Academy, but why was this classroom like this? How did I get here? What even knocked me out?

_'What a great start to my new school life...'_

Remembering what the letter I got had disclosed, I had to get show up at the entrance hall by 8am. And by examining the clock, it's.... 7:53am. Just enough time.

As soon as I took a few disorganised, shoddy steps outside the door, not knowing exactly what I was doing due to light-headedness, I couldn't help but just slump to the against the wall, leaving my mind in some semi-frozen, colourless state yet again.

 _"Hey! Are ya okay?"_ I hear a faint voice enquire, the sounds fading in and out of my consciousness like a tune on an old radio. I can hear them nearing closer to me, voice infused with worry and empathy. "Ya don't seem to be looking too grand... Ye'r all pale and shaky." The person said, grabbing hold of my hands and gazing into mine. It's not like I could give you an accurate description of what they looked like, all I could really recall was the warmness of their hands, in contrast to my bitterly cold ones.

I attempted to yank away my hands with what little strength I had left, they they persisted upon holding them.

"I don't wanna leave ya like this, you obviously can't make it yerself! Hey! Are ya still there?"

I just couldn't keep on my feet any longer.


	2. Welcome to Hetalia Academy- PROLOGUE (Part 2)

"Ng..."

"Huh?"

I woke up to the view of the ceiling, the vivid intense light from the bulb making me squint. I was resting on a cozy bed, in what appeared to be in a bedroom, and upon regaining my previously nonexistent senses, someone had put a bandage around my still aching head. _It was probably that one person from a while ago, y'know, the worried one with the warm hands._

The room appeared to be spacious, had it's own mini table, chair, desk and whatnot. Also, similar to the classroom, it those bizarre iron plates, a tv-like monitor on the wall and a surveillance camera. Especially bothersome, as the people who look through there could be overseeing you sleep or get dressed. The thought of that alone made me shudder.

I slid up from the bed and rubbed my sore eyes. I had a lot more energy than I did before I passed out, so even getting up onto my legs seemed like a spectacular achievement.

_Better get to the entrance ceremony then._

I opened up the door, looking around at the hallway inquisitively. On my right, were a cluster of rooms which I were assuming to be bedrooms like the particular one I currently resided in. The left side led onto an expansive open space where I most likely needed to go to. It was such an immense school, and with nobody to help me get around I would be lost. And speaking of which, wasn't I supposed to be in the entrance hall? How late was I?

Nonetheless, I wandered on the left side, hoping that one of these doors that are 'most likely somewhere' actually did that- or if a member of staff could point me in the right direction. Everything was eerily still, only my brisk walking made any sound. It was unnerving to say the least.

Swinging open the door, I came across a completely empty cafeteria that you could most likely hold a banquet in. Everything was immaculate and orderly- just as I'd expect from a government funded school.

Just as I'm about to head back out after giving the dining hall an inspection, the door swung open, stopping me in my tracks. In walked two people. Instinctively, I turned around. They seem visibly startled by my appearance, ceasing their chatter.

"Oh, uh... who are you?" one asked apprehensively. "I don't recall seeing you at the entrance ceremony."

"Lukas Bondevik, ultimate magician."I replied plainly. "I just woke up. Did I miss anything important?"

"Yeah, you sure did." the other person chuckled sheepishly, walking over to the chairs nearby to me. He adjusted his glasses ever so slightly. "Might as well introduce myself. I'm Eduard von Bock, the ultimate blogger."

He pointed over to the other person. "That's my friend, Tino Vainämoinen." Eduard points over to the other man, with soft blonde hair, childlike violet eyes and a gentle, welcoming smile. He acknowledged me as I acknowledged him, but I turned my head abruptly to avoid awkwardness. "We're all kind of early for our breakfast, huh. How about we all get started on it before the others wake up?!"

The two sat down together and started conversing, most likely advancing on from when I interrupted them at the door. Without much consideration, I took a quick peek at the clock towards the back of the hall. _'7:17'_ it read. At first I didn't take it into consideration, but then it hit me.

7:17am? But wasn't it 7:50am when I left the classroom a while ago? Did I sleep through the entire day or something?

I tried to let it not bother me, after all, I was sure that the individual who found me alerted someone, I got a bandage around my head and sent to my room to rest. So I most likely couldn't get in trouble for skipping the entrance ceremony if I wasn't even conscious during it.

But wait, _my_ room? Before the others _wake up_? And why were we all having breakfast together? This all wasn't adding up.

I had to get this all cleared up for me.

"Excuse me, do you mind explaining what I missed in the entrance ceremony?" I asked nonchalantly, breaking up the pair's discussion and directing their attention to me. I can see Tino commencing his explanation, yet something made him pause.

"Oh hey, perhaps I can sum it up for you, Lukas. I'll just tell you what I told the others!"

It was a strange, spherical thing, that looked fluffy and tame but at the same time, hard and deadly. The strange thing was not tall at all but its presence was overwhelming.

"Hey, my name is Alfred the Mochi, but you can call me daddy. Nice to meet you." It spoke, in a high pitched whimsical manner. It looked up at me, with its eternally smiling face, that looked like it could be from a cute kids toy. "And I'm just gonna cut to the chase, you're locked in here."

Before thoughts could circulate in my head. It continued.

"And for me to let you out of here, you gotta kill someone! And don't start with that whole _'Alfred, you're a liar!'_ thing, I _never_ lie. Lying is bad!" He says. "Just murder someone without anyone else finding out and you can get out of the school and back home!"

It turned around, as if it was about to leave without even reiterating what absurdity it just told me.

"And before I go, friendly reminder that you shouldn't hurt me. I'm rock solid. In two ways. So jokes aside, it's impossible to break me. That's all, right? Good"

The thing moved in a hurry, rendering me speechless. This was all happening so fast, I couldn't fully comprehend what it was going on about. Rotating my head to the other two, I could see their distain and fear. Even though they heard all this information twice, I guess the shock never wore off.

All I could think at that moment was: _"What the hell is going on?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this my dudes
> 
> -Nagihoe


	3. School Life of Utmost Despair- CHAPTER ONE (Part 1)

As we were left to resolve for ourselves what to think of what that unaccountable mochi thing told us, another individual showed up at the door, shoving it open gingerly and proceeding onwards.

"Good morning to you all. I apologise if I made you wait."

In a calm and composed approach, he made his way towards the table, eventually deciding to sit several chairs distance away from us. He had sleek jet black hair, barely falling over his stern, almost inexpressive eyes, somewhat alike to what others perceive of my own eyes.

"Were you at the entrance ceremony, by any chance?" He questioned, yet it lacked the emotion that a question brings.

Tino interjected, speaking as if I wasn't present in the room. "No, he wasn't conscious for it. He's aware of our situation but he's a little lost right now. He just needs a little bit of quiet time."

"Ah, yes. We too were knocked unconscious. Just not to your extent." he responded. "My name is Kiku Honda, the Ultimate Painter. I hope that we can coexist in harmony."

I replied straightforwardly. "I'm Lukas Bondevik, Ultimate Magician, nice to meet you." After saying it twice in the time frame of a few minutes, it was like these words lost all meaning to me, like they were etched into my brain. I'd have to say it to all the other students too. Introductions sure are a bother.

Five others came in once the time, according to the clock, reached 7:30am. Some of them were lost in conversation with all the others and some were in a world of their own, actively rejecting social interaction in favour of their thoughts.

All I knew is that this new life would be a long and possibly startling experience.

\---

We all were seated around a large table, made up of disorderly smaller tables, with no care or thought put into organising them properly. It was like a banquet, but not including the formalities. What we were going to be eating wasn't with us at that moment, but I wasn't exceptionally hungry.

"Oh, I can't believe it. That Alfred thing said that I had a 'hot body' and that 'if he wasn't a mochi, he'd go down on me', who would allow such a promiscuous thing to run a respectable school for the elite?" Roderich Edelstein, the Ultimate Composer muttered mockingly to all 16 of us, sounding as if it were the most unbelievable thing to happen, yet everyone else, including myself, thought it was laughable.

"Lighten up, Rod. Just be glad that someone actually wants to go down on you." Gilbert Beilschmidt, the Ultimate Historian snickered, learning back on his chair. He flicked his silvery hair away from his unnaturally red eyes, expecting to score some sort of reaction from Roderich.

"I wonder what mochi dic-" Matthias Køhler, the Ultimate Youtuber, under his breath audaciously, before being promptly- and appropriately cut short.

"That's enough now." Berwald Oxenstierna, the Ultimate Craftsman reminded forcefully. _There's some things you mustn't ever contemplate, and this is clearly one of them_.

Katyusha Chernenko, the Ultimate Florist, chuckled sheepishly and coughed abruptly. "I do believe we should start our breakfasts now. I think everyone's here already."

I didn't take her word for it, I began to count for myself, examining all these somewhat unfamiliar people and keeping a tally in my mind. And I reached 14 people, including myself.

Michelle Mancham, the Ultimate Environmentalist, looking heavy in thought spoke up with urgency. "There's 14 out of 16 people here. Don't start yet!"

"Didn't they get the message about breakfast? We must all come here, no exceptions!" argued Yao Wang, the Ultimate Sculptor, sounding bitter and resentful, yet not bothering to raise his voice.

"I think we should start. They're probably not gonna show up anyway. And I'm sure everyone wants to eat already!" Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, the Ultimate Guitarist remarked, securing the support of virtually each and every one, and punctually the whole breakfast process seemed to be put into motion.

\---

I exited a hectic and bustling breakfast meal that was rather unremarkable for such an elite school somewhat early, (but I'm not really complaining, I can live on decent). I began to traverse across this odd place. I didn't know where anything was, nor did I really consider discovering these places. I just wanted to leave the loudness behind and go somewhere obscure. Even if that meant I skipped out on eating a decent amount. Probably not the best decision due to my state of my consciousness as of late.

I steadied my balance on the cafeteria door, putting myself in the right frame of mind before venturing out, into the seemingly unknown.

_Remember, this is a grand, government funded school, they most likely have everything I could ever want. Like a pool, a library or a lounge._

The idea of a library, somewhere away from the commotion, where I could just forget about being here. It would be like I were at home. Maybe I could even practice my magic, the very thing that allowed me to be here. The thought of this alone gave me resolution.

The corridors were like labyrinths, tinted with colourful lights and scattered with doors leading to different locations. Those illuminated signs didn't lead me anywhere, or reassure me that I was in fact heading where I should be. An individual, shrouded in darkness and mystery, stood underneath an arch, barely moving an inch.

"Excuse me, do you know where the library is?" I called out, feeling antipathetic about asking them for a quick favour.

He turned around, setting foot into a less dimly lit area in the process. He appeared to be visibly startled by me, breathing out a small gasp. "Huh? No, I haven't."

"I haven't seen you here before, what's your name?" I asked him, crossing my arms lightly. Seeing his pale, lean face, lightly dusted with soft freckles, adorned with an orderly formal suit, with a large bow around his collar. I halted looking at him any longer, to avoid unnecessary awkwardness. But he looked so familiar, I recall seeing him, I recall his voice heavy with accent.

"Emil Steilsson." He replied dubiously.

"You wouldn't happen to be a violinist- would you?" I asked, with no time to spare. It had to be him. I've seen one of his performances, I've listened to his CDs, savoured every note, every silence that has come from his musical pieces. I've even questioned learning to play the violin because of him.

"H-huh? H-how did you know that?" Emil said, alarmed. He began to blush at this. I would have expected him to be more of a romantic, confident person, due to him being in such a fickle business and from all the courage and self-confidence asserted from him up on stage.

"You've won all those awards, built up a small fanbase and you're still shocked when people recognise you?" I pulled a rare smile. I wouldn't exactly call him my idol or someone that I admire, but he was definitely one of my favourite somewhat famous people.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I'm nervous to post this here. Mainly because all my favourite fanfics are on AO3 and I don't feel as though my writings anywhere near the quality of some of those here. I hope this is somewhat enjoyable to read, and it's also on wattpad with the same name if you're interested. 
> 
> And yeah, the other characters will be introduced later on. The tags are just kind of there, I guess.


End file.
